


Quiet

by Nononosi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononosi/pseuds/Nononosi
Summary: Lena's memories come down to one person, Lex.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 8





	Quiet

Lena never thought about the past (at least not consciously), but when it happens it's sporadically and without her explicit permission, usually after a bad day, however, it was not worth remembering the beauty and peace of life (or at least that was what her brain thought because It never focused on that). Her life had changed in a radical way when her mother died, but even that did not resemble what Kara generated in her life, Kara is the chimera she longed for, in a few words she was silence, because when she was next to her, both her thoughts and emotions focused on her, they became an incomparable work, a pure art.

However, when Kara wasn't there yet, the noise was constant, and her option to silence her brain was alcohol, but it was usually not enough, and instead of helping her to forget it made her remember with more and more detail, it made her feel with extreme precision the fear, the terror, the anguish, sometimes the strap against her back, the blows, the hunger, the cold, the indifference and so many other things, and that made her consume more and more alcohol since it was the only way she had to undermine her memories and erase her feelings.

Her brain, as Lex used to say was a constant machine of ideas, always working and never turned off, "It is your best quality, use it" he used to say to her when she went into his room in the morning in search of company and comfort, "but it's very noisy”, she used to reply with an innocence already inappropriate at that time. Lena was 6 years old.

"You have to dominate yourself, you are a machine, you know engineering, to assemble and disassemble, your brain is the same. Be a Luthor ” was what Lex said after rescuing her from the pool. Lena was 14 years old.  
"I want silence" she said when she could catch her breath and the tears had already stopped, that day was the 4 or maybe 5 days without being able to sleep... after all, being a Luthor does indeed bring you problems. "I just want to sleep".

"And you, do you think death is silent? Ha! silly girl, death is noisy, it is a soundtrack that never stops, your death would be anything but silence, silence is for the living and not for the dead, I thought you were smart Lena" that was the last thing that Lex said to her that summer. Lena did not see or hear from him for months.

"I'm proud of you, Lee" he said, as he hugged her and turned her around "third doctorate, and just 23 years old, you've already passed me sister" neither he nor Lena stopped the smiles on their faces. Lena was happy, not only had she finished college for good but also her brain has been quiet for days without being a gun of constant ideas.

"I miss you Lex" she whispers to him before separating. Multiple emotions crossed Lex's face, they both knew that Lex has been dead for years.  
"Me too" He finally replies.


End file.
